Unbreakable
by techno-cat
Summary: On one of his runs, Sonic discovers a mysterious girl sitting behind a glass wall. Curious, he sits down aswell and they start drawing. Romance blooms, but they'll always be separated...by an unbreakable glass wall. Based on a video. Rated T for violance.


I don't own anything. This story is based on the video 'Draw with me'.

Sonic & Co. (c) by SEGA.

* * *

**Sonamy – Unbreakable**

Amys POV

It was quiet, No wind, no birds, no nothing…

I was sitting on the ground. I wanted so desperately to walk farther than this. But I couldn't. I was trapped. I couldn't get over it.

Because of that wall. It was made out of glass so you could see through it. I tried so many times to break it with my Piko Piko Hammer, but I couldn't even make it crake.

So I'm sitting here, waiting for something that will never happen. Waiting for the glass wall to disappear.

But of course it was just a waste of time. Why am I sitting here while I could go back and play with the other children in the orphanage?

The truth was I had no friends. Everyone just avoided me. They bullied and punched me. Kicked and hurt me in any way possible.

So I'm sitting here, staring through the glass wall at the other side. A side I would never be able to explore.

Sonic's POV

The wind rushed past me as I ran. It was strong, but not strong enough to stop me. The world around me was just a blur of colors. Nothing seemed to be able to make me stop.

Except that wall. I stopped running as I stood before it. Although I'm really fast, I couldn't ever cross this wall to explore the other side. It was just too high.

I put my hand on the glass, slowly sliding it down. I looked around. The wall seemed endless. It was all the same.

But then I noticed something different. I saw something pink on the other side. I ran over.

It was a hedgehog girl. Her silk fur glistened in the sun, but her eyes were dull. They looked sad, hurt and lonely.

I sat down in front of her. As I did she finally seemed to notice me. She looked up at me with those beautiful jade eyes of hers.

I was lost in their depts. I just wanted to stay there for eternity, gazing into those gorgeous eyes. I would never get bored. They always say that the eyes are the gate to the soul. It was true. I could see all of her emotions. And I could feel them too.

Amys POV

As I noticed something unusual, I quickly looked up only to come face to face with the most handsome boy of the world. His emerald eyes looked curious yet friendly, and the way his quills were swaying in the wind. He looked so alive, yet so sad as he saw me. What was wrong with me?

I noticed that his lips were moving. I motioned him that I couldn't hear him. He tried again, with the same result. He then thought about it and suddenly his eyes widened. He took out two felt tips and started to write on the glass wall.

_Can you write?_He then threw the second felt tip to me and I picked it up. What a silly question. _Of course. Duh _He smiled. _How about drawing?_ I smiled back _Yes. _I replied and drew myself. He was a little taken aback. Was something wrong with me? _You don't even look like that._ He drew me under that and pointed to my chest. _Flat _Excuse me?

Then he sat down. I did the same.

We drew and wrote the whole time. We had a lot of fun. But still, he never smiled for long.

Sonic's POV

I enjoyed chatting with her, but….I wanted more. I pressed my hand against the glass. She blushed, but took the hint. She pressed her hand against mine, but the glass prevented us from holding hands. So I lowered mine and started to write again. _It feels cold… _I paused as she stared at the ground. She looked so sad. _I want to be with you._ I added. Her frown turned into a smile. I was confused. Why was she so happy?

_But you are with me.__ Only there's a glass between us._

I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and punched the glass wall rapidly.

I wanted to be with her so badly. It didn't matter if I got hurt in the process.

Amys POV

I watched with curiosity as he stood up. 'What is he up to?' I wondered.

His face was serious as he stared at the glass between us.

I wish it wasn't there. I could see him, yeah, but still…

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud banging. I looked up only to see him punching the glass wall. I got up and put my hands on the wall, begging him to stop trying to break the glass, 'cause I knew that it was impossible to do so and he would only hurt himself.

I stopped begging as I saw a crack in the glass. He paused to look at me and motioned for me to step aside. I nodded taking a few steps back.

Sonic's POV

When I was sure that she wouldn't get hurt, I punched at the glass with all my might.

_Crack__! _Yes, just a bit more! _Crack! Crack! CLANG! _

My fist broke through the glass. I looked up to see the frown on her face turning into a smile.

She looked so cute when she smiled. I felt the corners of my mouth turning up too.

But then, all went fast. Suddenly it seemed as if the glass had a mind on its own

as it started to fly back and repair itself. I cried out as it cut into my hand.

It felt like it was on fire. I withdrew my hand to protect it from being cut off.

The pain was incredible. I felt the warm blood running down my hand only making it worse.

Then I blacked out.

Amys POV

My eyes widened in horror as I watched him getting hurt.

I knew something like this would happen. I should have warned him. I felt sick as I saw the blood. It was just too much for me. The world around me became blurred as I slowly sank into a deep dreamless sleep, the horrifying image of him bleeding still in my mind.

Sonic's POV

I was running.

The doctors told me to rest, but I wanted to see her again.

The scenery passed me as I saw the glass wall in the distance.

I smiled as I noticed a pink form sitting behind it and slowed down to a jog, finally coming to a stop in front of her and as I lifted my right hand to put it on hers.

It met cold glass.

My gaze fell to the ground as I noticed that the glass wall was still between us.

I just wanted to go to her, to hug her, to spend with her.

….I wanted to be with her….

But the glass would always be there, always separating us.

My heart sank, lower and lower…..

And then, I heard knocking.

I looked up at her and noticed something on the glass.

_Are you okay?_

I nodded, my ears still down. She smiled, and continued.

_Wanna draw?_

I stared at the ground. What should I write or draw?

I took my felt tip out and wrote something on the glass. Unfortunately, I hurt the arm with which I usually write so it wasn't very neat.

_I can't anymore_

I watched as her face fell and tears emerged from her eyes. I wanted to comfort her so badly, but I couldn't. I had to watch her crying, and my heart shattered. She suffered because of me.

_The next day…_

Sonic's POV

I returned to the glass wall. The girl asked me to come back.

She wore a blanket over her shoulders and in front of her was a package on the ground.

'_For you.' _was written on the glass. I sat down and looked at her.

She just nodded, reassuring me. I opened the package and paled at the content.

She just lifted her one arm that was still left.

_Draw with me._


End file.
